psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan
Opis Dylan jest pieskiem rasy Gerberian Shepsky i wdał się w swojego tatę, ponieważ jest policjantem. Ma szesnaście lat. Jest mężem Briany. Razem są rodzicami Spring, Summer, Ash'a i Jackie'ego. Wygląd Sierść Dylan'a ma kolor jasno-brązowo -beżowy Jego oczy są brązowe. Z wyglądu wdał się prawie w tatę, jest tylko jaśniejszy. Charakter Jest miły, lojalny, odważny, rozsądny, czasem zbyt nerwowy, uparty, czasami też chłodny, pomocny, przyjacielski jednak potrafi być żartobliwy. Taki jest dla piesków z Psiego Patrolu. Dla jego Briany czuły, potulny, romantyczny, ciepły, gotów oddać życie. Dla wrogów Psiego Patrolu wredny, agresywny i nie ufny. Na przesłuchaniach często puszczają mu nerwy i staje się bardzo porywczy, co właśnie należy do wad psa czyli porywczość. Umiejętności Jest dość silny i szybki.Dobrze kieruje ruchem i ma nosa do przestępców. Świetnie skacze. Po tacie odziedziczył też silne szczęki. Biografia Dylan urodził się tego samego dnia co Heks i Amber. Dorastał wraz z nimi i dwójką starszego rodzeństwa. Będąc szczenięciem pewnego dnia zobaczył swojego tatę w akcji i pomógł mu, gdy Ryder dowiedział się o tym da mu jego odznakę. Został przeszkolony na policjanta. Rodzina * Tata - Chase * Mama - Everest * Starszy brat - Gray * Starsza siostra - Brooklyn * Brat - Heks * Siostra - Amber * Młodszy brat - Kaiden * Młodsza siostra - Snowy * Młodsza siostra- Lily * Najmłodsza siostra- Millie * Żona - Briana * Syn- Jackie * Syn - Ash * Córka- Summer * Córka- Spring * Wujek - Snowstorm * Daleka ciocia - Cloe. * Ciocia- Leoni * Ciocia- Jasmine * Siostra cioteczna- Winter * Bratowa - Victoria * Bratanek - Scott * Bratanica - Scotty * Bratanica - Mufin * Bratanek- Blaise * (Przyszły) szwagier- Volvo * (Przyszła) bratowa- Jessie * (Przyszły) szwagier- Viggo * (Przyszła) bratowa- Tiger Belle Dubbing * wersja angielska (szczeniak) - Rhianna Berguist * wersja polska (szczeniak) - Filip Rogowski * * wersja angielska (obecny i dorosły) - Chris Hemsworth * wersja polska - Jakub Świderski Cytaty Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''Dylan nosi czarną czapkę policyjną, z ciemnożółtym pasem pod spodem. Ma ona szary kaszkiet. Na ciele nosi czarny policyjny mundur, przy czym z lewej strony nosi pistolet. Na bokach stroju ma naszywki. '''Mission PAW- '''Dylan ma wtedy czarno- granatowy hełm oraz czarno- granatową kamizelkę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''jest to czarny hełm, który z boków ma dwa żółte pasy a po środku granatowy. Strój ma cały czarny obszycia bliżej łap są żółte natomiast ma też gdzieniegdzie są i granatowe pasy. '''Sea Patrol- '''Ma wtedy czarny hełm w błękitne i żółte psy. Jego skafander do pływania także jest czarny w błękitne i żółte pasy, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''ma wtedy czarny hełm z przysłoną w białe wstawki. Na ciele nosi także czarny skafander w białe wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup-' nosi wtedy czarną Panamę w ciemnoszare wstawki moro, obszyta jest ona zielonym pasem. Nosi też czarną kamizelkę w ciemnoszare wstawki moro. Na łapkach nosi zielone buty. 'Winter Patrol- '''ma wtedy czarną czapkę, z granatowym obszyciem. Kurtkę także ma czarną jedynie bliżej łap i rękawów ma żółte obszycia. Na oczach nosi gogle przeciwśnieżne. '''Mighty Pup-' nosi czarną maskę która zawija się z boków. Bliżej oczu ma parę ciemnoszarym pasów. Maska jest nabłyszczana. Strój jest cały czarny, jedynie na klatce piersiowej ma granatowy pas na nim jest żółta gwiazda. Żółte ma też do pewnego momentu łapy. Gdy aktywuje się jego moc łapki świecą mu na czarno. Mocą Dylana jest bieganie z prędkością dźwięku. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy piesek jest mieszanką jastrzębia z lwem oraz gepardem. Wzrok i skrzydła ma jastrzębie. Ogon i ciało lwie natomiast prędkość i łapy gepardzie. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''są to paralizator, kajdanki, megafon, lizak policyjny, sieć, dodatkowy pistolet, kamizelka kuloodporna, tarcza ochronna, pachołki. '''Mission PAW- '''są to gogle na podczerwień w hełmie,w plecaku są to kajdanki, paralizator, kamizelka kuloodporna, sieć, gaz łzawiący. '''Air Pup- '''ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, sieć, kajdanki, paralizator. Zaś w hełmie gogle przybliżające. '''Sea Patrol- '''ma turbo napęd wodny, paralizator, kajdanki, sieć. '''Space Pup- '''jest to jet- pack z napędem naddźwiękowym, butle z tlenem, kajdanki, sieć, laser, megafon, paralizator. '''Jungle Pup- '''nożyk, pistolet, sieć, megafon, paralizator, kamizelka kuloodporna, megafon, pachołki. '''Winter Patrol- '''jest to snowboard, sieć megafon, paralizator, kamizelka kuloodporna, termos, koc termiczny, lizak policyjny, pachołki, dodatkowy pistolet. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje '''Jest to czarno - białe policyjne Audi. Potrafi z odległości 200 - metrów zarzucić sieć na złodzieja. Ma także obok kierownicy krótko-falówkę. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - granatowy motocykl, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to czarna motorówka, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''czarno - biały ponaddźwiękowy statek kosmiczny, niektóre jego elementy świecą w ciemności '''Jungle Pup- '''to czarny Jeep policyjny w ciemno-żółte wstawki moro. Z tyłu ma miejsce do przewożenia więźniów. '''Winter Patrol- '''to czarno- żółty motor śnieżny. Odznaka Dylan nosi czarną obrożę, do której przyczepiona jest odznaka o czarnym tle, na którym widać szare kajdanki. Strach # Brianie i ich szczeniakom może stać się coś złego. Lubi #Spędzać czas z Brianą, rodziną, swoimi szczeniakami, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. #Biegać #Pomagać. #Pieszczoty. #Trudne wyzwania #Trudne misje #Boże Narodzenie. #Sylwester. #Walentynki. #Wielkanoc. #Pory roku. #Ratunki. #Siłowanie się. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Przestępców. # Złodziei. # Upałów. # Gdy Brianie dzieje się coś złego. # Gdy Briana jest smutna. # Gdy jego szczeniakom coś grozi. # Gdy jego szczeniaki są smutne. # Gdy coś zagraża jego rodzinie. # Gdy jego rodzina jest smutna. Hobby #Jazda na deskorolce #Gra w piłkę nożną #Gra w piłkę plażową #Surfing #Snowboard. #Ćwiczenia w terenie. #Zapasy. Ciekawostki #Zawsze złapie złodzieja lub przestępce. #Startował w zawodach na najszybszego policjanta, które wygrał. #On z Brianą są małżeństwem wzięli ślub w górach odbył się jesienią. #Ma 63,5 cm wzrostu. #On i Briana są rodzicami czwórki szczeniąt. #Upodobnił się w 100 % do jego taty, tyle, że jest jaśniejszy #Jest tatą Spring, Summer, Jackie'ego, Ash'a. #Urodził się pierwszy z jego miotu. #Piesek był uczniem jego taty, Chase’a. #Tak jak jego młodszy brat, jest jednym z moich najstarszych OC. Koncept Dylana także powstał w Sylwestra 2015, tyle że parę minut po Kaiden'ie. Galeria Dylana Dylan can catch the villan.png Mission_Paw_Dylan.gif|Dylan w stroju Mission Paw 1502194076356.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Sketch-1503128630221.png|Kolejny bosko - piękny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo1 Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie Mission Paw Pups Save the world.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania : Mission Paw Pieski ratują świat Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Dylan ' a i Briany Briana i Dylan.png|AWW! PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK od Zumaxtracker ever z okazji jutrzejszych Świąt :) Sketch-1516200311240.png Dylan X Briana Valentines Day Special.PNG|Dylan X Briana. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Ist to.png|ARCYDZIEŁO NARYSOWANE PRZEZ ZumaxTrackerEver, a obecna ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Rysek z grudnia tamtego roku Dylan_as_life_giard_in_real_show.PNG|Jako ratownik wodny w realnym show. Dylan_at_the_mission_in_real_show.PNG|W realnym show. Dylan X Briana.png|Aww!! Arcydzieło kocham ��������Od Szanelek.Dylan X Briana Day30 Chase&Everest Pups.png|OMG! OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło������ to jest mega❤️ Kocham to❤️ Gratuluje też chęci narysowania tak wielkiej rodziny ^^ Dzień 30 narysowany przez Shiraz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Policjant Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Policja Kategoria:Mężowie Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Geberiany Shepski Kategoria:Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Brat Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Syn Kategoria:Synowie Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Ojciec Kategoria:Tatusiowie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Tata Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu